Decisions - Oneshot
by ShadowJinxed22
Summary: Starts from the first movie, Story follows Jia and the gang as they grow up and change the Viking world hopefully for the better. The first chapter is a one-shot or a look into the future based around the night Dagur was locked up before the gang would've gone head first into a trap. the actual story starts in chapter 2
1. oneshot

**A/N: Hello there, this is mainly to see if anyone would be interested in a full story around my OC Jia, so this is more of a clip from that story rather than a normal oneshot. If it gets a good reaction from you guys then I'll start up the story from the start. It'll be Tuffnut OC Dagur story if you were curious.**

* * *

"Who does he even think he is! Does he really think we're that stupid! URGH!" Black hair whipped around in the evening breeze as the young teen stomped around, waving her razor whip forged battleaxe in a threatening manner to no-one imparticular.

Hazel eyes followed her movements carefully, ever so often their gaze trailed over to the wooden paddock on the far right, swapping their weight from one leg to another they opened their mouth to speak in a slightly cautious manner as if approaching a wild animal for the first time. "...Maybe, he _isn't_ lying?" Frowning at the aghast look she received from the dark haired female, she hugged her arms to herself and looked around awkwardly. "I'm just saying...Dagur looked pretty sincere...or as sincere looking as Dagur can get, I mean."

The agitated girl huffed as she ran her rough hands through her dark locks, yanking at the ends as her anger kicked in again. "You're just saying that because you like him, in some weird, sick, twisted way you actually like that monster!" Her dark green eyes cut through the pools of hazel in an accusing manner.

"I do not!" Pushing off of the post she has been leaning against and stepping towards the darker haired girl. "I'm just saying that we should think this through better. We have someone who knows a lot of valuable information because he's been one of the closest people to Viggo, and we're willing to just throw that away because of some idiotic paranoia!"

Dark emeralds hardened as they turned away from the dark skinned female. "I will _never_ trust him, people don't just change...especially people like _him._ "

"Heather..." But it was too late, she had already stormed off. A pale hand landed on her shoulder her hazel eyes locked onto greyish blue irises

A pale hand landed on her shoulder she turned slightly turned her head to look at them, blonde leather bonded dreads immediately told her who it was and she felt herself slowly untense. "Let her go, her heart, it is in an eternal turmoil forever spinning and rolling within her own soul!" He theoretically raised his fist.

She raised a dark eyebrow, a somewhat amused smirk forming upon her face. "Yeah, I know..."

* * *

sigh left the freckled girls mouth as she hesitated to enter the very paddock she'd been staring at earlier.

Taking a deep breath as she gazed upwards, eyes scanning over the carving of a dragon's head that decorated the large entrance, she could barely make out the soft-spoken one-sided conversation that must have been going on between the young chief and his newly acquired gronckle.

The conversation quickly stopped as she stepped foot into the area, hazel eyes meeting vivid green.

Chapped lips smacked together as they hesitated to speak, eyes darting to the side as if contemplating running back to their warm cosy hut where they knew they should have been right now instead of in here with the very person who caused all this fighting in the first place. Scoffing at herself as she shook her head to knock some purpose back into her multi-braided head, she straightened her shoulders and puffed out her chest slightly to give her a more intimidating look.

Stepping further into the paddock she marched her way towards the bars that blocked the deranged chief from the outside world, warm hazel eyes now almost a threatening amber, her thin lips pulled back into a sneer. "What does Viggo have planned?! Tell me. Now." A dark skinned hand shot through the gap between the bars, grabbing hold of his armoured vest and aggressively tugged him forward, his face now smushed against the bars of the wooden cell.

Despite the hostile actions, the red-heads face lit up with delight, his emerald eyes also seemed to shine with hope as he spoke in an ecstatic manner. "You believe me? Yes! I knew it - Didn't I tell you, Shattermaster, I told you she'd be the one to see reason - You know Jia, you were always the one who understood my strange ways" A giant grin had stretched itself across his face.

"Stop it!" Jia glared at him, "I need answers, not a squealing oversized baby!"

Dagur managed to grin cheekily through the bars that were still squashed into his face, "Are you calling me your baby?~"

"I'm calling you _a_ baby..." A frustrated sigh passed through her lips as her hazel gaze locked onto his conveying reluctant desperation. "Look, Dagur, if there's any possibility that you actually know whats going on, then _tell me_! I'm not just going to stand by and watch my friends get themselves killed..."

"Jia, I don't want that either... I mean at one point watching Brother Hiccup rush into his own death would have been the highlight of my day bwhahahah! Ahem, sorry" He shot her a sheepish grin, "But now things are different! My _sister_ is _alive_ , and I'll be damned if that's going to change anytime soon." He gently removed her hand from his chest plate but didn't release it. "Let me out."

A sneer plastered itself across Jia's dark-skinned face as she yanked her hand away and glare at him, her voice coming out as a snarl. "How stupid do you think I am!? I am the daughter of Zawabali and Alva of the Berk Gaurd, do you think I'd just let you out after everything you've done!" Jia scoffed and turned away from him, heading out of the door as Dagur pleaded behind her, she paused for a moment before glaring over her shoulder. "...If even a single one of them gets hurt because of you, I will _end_ you."


	2. Actual story, chapter 1

A monstrous roar abruptly broke through the once peaceful night sky, followed by thunderous beats carried across the early morning air.

Hazel eyes flung open, and after a brief moment of recognition, they narrowed toward the wooden ceiling above them followed by a frustrated groan. "...Why, why do they hate sleep?!" Grumbling as she stumbled out of their rickety bed, lazily reaching out a dark-skinned hand to scoop up an assortment of clothes that were scattered around the room in just about every direction.

A dangerously close-by blast caused them to quicken up her pace, quickly tugging up the dark brown pants and throwing on the beige shirt before running down the old worn out stairs. The door was wide open letting her know the rest of her family were already out in the heat of battle, spotting her yak fur boots lying near the door she forced them on whilst hopping towards the aforementioned door.

Once outside she looked over the disaster zone that was usually known as the town square with a disgruntled frown. "...Stupid early morning dragon raid." Picking up a dark red, slightly charred shield from the side of their hut and placing it securely on her arm for defence purposes only, with a quick scan of the area she spotted the other young teens off to the far right.

Sprinting over as quickly as she possibly could whilst dodging and blocking any fiery blasts that came her way, she found herself stood in front of a rather annoyed looking shield Maiden in-training. "You're late, again!"

Hazel orbs rolled in exasperation, "Bite me, Hofferson."

Snickering came from the other two blonde members of the group. "Yep. Still not a morning person."

Shouldering the twins out of the way so that she could begin filling the moss-covered buckets up with the much-needed water from the well, she glared over her shoulder at the closet twin. "Hey if there ain't no sun, then it ain't morning." Hefting the now full bucket up and marching towards the nearest hut that was currently ablaze. "Which means _I_ should still be asleep, unlike _some people_ I have to stay up almost all night training!"

The huts flames were quickly dowsed out with the help from the rest of the teens as they continued the regular routine of fire control, four of the six bickering as they went about their duties.

* * *

Yells of distress suddenly filled the air, causing the townspeople below to groan in annoyance, knowing exactly what, or should I say who was causing the ruckus.

The teens all stared up in disbelief and amusement at the scene that was unfolding before them upon the hill. A scrawny toothpick-like figure was frantically scurrying away from a rolling town blazer, an enraged monstrous nightmare trailing behind them.

"Seriously, again? Why is he even allowed out." The dark-skinned teen huffed.

"Ha! Yeah tell me about it, I can't believe I'm actually related to _that_." A stocky teen commented before he flexed his muscles, "I mean look at _him,_ then look at _me."_

She gave him an unimpressed look. "A little mundane looking don't you think?" The twins had snuck up to the stocky teen whilst he was still flexing with a lit branch and got it close enough to him to set his britches a light, which caused the boastful teen to yelp in panic and run towards the closest water source, the dark-skinned girl smirked in amusement. "Now that look was really _hot_ Snotty!" She snickered and fist-bumped the mischevious twins who were chuckling alongside her.

"Be quiet!" Hofferson hissed towards the four, Snotlout was about to snap back at her but shut up and stood up straight when he saw that Cheif Stoick was barreling towards the monstrous nightmare that had pinned the scrawny boy behind a torch stand, within moments the Cheif had the huge dragon pinned and was barking orders for the adult Vikings to tie it up, just as quickly as he had taken the dragon down he had started to verbally rip into the toothpick of a boy about how stupid and dangerous this all was and that he should have just stayed home.

The blacksmith of the village, Gobber, was tasked with taking the chief's son back to their hut, but first, they had to walk past the group of other teens who were all snickering at what had just happened.

"Wow, Hiccup, I don't think I've ever seen anyone mess up _that_ badly" Snotlout teased his younger cousin, the dark-skinned teen elbowed him. "Ow! Jia, what was that for!"

"You wouldn't have done any better Snothat," Jia said as she began to make her way back to her hut to try and get a least an hour of sleep before having to start any chores or training.

"Oi, don't call me that!" He yelled as he ran after her.


End file.
